


Seen

by Kiishere



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Romantic Fluff, Surgery, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-27
Updated: 2017-05-27
Packaged: 2018-11-05 11:16:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11012337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiishere/pseuds/Kiishere
Summary: This is a request I did awhile ago but I'm going to post it here...because I think you all might like it.





	Seen

**Author's Note:**

> This is a request I did awhile ago but I'm going to post it here...because I think you all might like it.

You were so nervous when he went into surgery. All these questions filled your head but only one stuck with you. 

What if he thinks I’m ugly?

You never told him but that question drew a dagger through your heart. You wanted him to get that surgery….you really did. It’s just that you were very nervous. Currently you were sitting in the waiting room having a silent mental breakdown pacing back and forth. 

“Are you alright Ma’am”The receptionist asks.

“Oh….uh…yes I’m sorry it’s just my boyfriend is in surgery and I’m a little nervous” You answer.

She nods and you sit down. To pass time you decide to go on the messenger. Everyone wanted to know how V was doing.

You told them that you don’t know yet but he should be out in a little bit. You started to chat with them and it honestly calmed your nerves. Then the nurse told you that V was out of surgery but he was still asleep. You quickly told them that you had to go.

When you arrived in the room he looked so peaceful sleeping there and you were afraid that any movement would wake him. But the nurse assured you that he was out cold and the only way that he cold wake up is to wake up naturally. You reached your hand out to hold it and just braced for him to wake up. You wait for about 30 minutes and then he started to stir. You yanked back your hand from being frightened but he reached for your hand. You calmly call for a nurse because his eyes were bandaged shut.

The nurse came in and checked his stats but he kept quiet but you knew what he wanted.”Nurse can you see if he can get the bandages off please”

“I’ll go get the doctor” She says and runs off.

You look at him and smile knowing that soon V would be able to see you. Then he trns his head up.

“MC I can tell your nervous about how I react to you but just know that I fell in love with you for your personality not your looks I will love you no matter what”He says.

“V…..”You start.

“Don’t say anything lets just wait”

When the doctor comes in he does the same thing the nurse does and then questions him. “Well it seems ok to take off the bandages just know that his eyes might be sensitive to light so take it easy”

They start to peel off the bandages and you just sit there he seems so anxious to see you…..the love of his life. They take it off and he sit there for a second with his eyes closed. Suddenly they flutter open and he looks everything around him. When his eyes land on you his face lights up.

“MC is that…..is that you?” He asks with a huge smile on his face.

“Yes”You answer happily.

“Your so beautiful”He says with tears in his eyes.

You run over and hug him. He looks at you for a moment taking in your beauty. Then he leans in and gives you a passionate kiss.

“I love you”


End file.
